


Look What We Made

by SaraJaye



Series: The Wonders of Alien Biology [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Babyfic, Cesarean Section, Hugs, Keith heals fast, M/M, Parenthood, Sappy, alien mpreg, new babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Shiro has a bad case of New Dad Syndrome, and there is no cure.





	Look What We Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



They come home from the hospital the day after the twins are born. Keith's quick healing skills negate a lot of the strict bed rest and painful recovery period of most c-sections, but he's still pretty sore and tired so Shiro gets him tucked into bed right as soon as they set up the twins in their cradles. They're out like lights, a contrast to all the fussing and squirming from earlier, and they're not due for another feeding for another few hours.

(Shiro's secretly glad Keith didn't develop milk glands. According to his mother and Krolia, new mothers are among the most sleep-deprived people due to the constant midnight feedings, and Shiro can take care of bottle-feeding if Keith wants to sleep.)

He cuddles under the blankets with Keith and drifts off immediately. But an hour later, he's awakened when he thinks he hears crying, only to find Sven and Calypso still sound asleep when he checks on them.

It's at this very moment that it really and truly hits him, _we created them. Keith and I, we created life._ Being there when they were actually born was surreal, wild, even though he knew it was happening, but seeing them lying there so peacefully, their tiny little hands pawing at the blankets now and then...it drives the reality home, and Shiro almost cries.

"Shiro?" Keith's sleepily padding to his side, leaning against his shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, but you should be resting, Starlight." Shiro holds him close, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Less sore now," Keith murmurs. "You sure you don't mind feeding them when it's time, though?"

"Not a bit," Shiro whispers, kissing the top of his head before glancing back down at their new babies. _Our babies. We created them, they're ours, we're parents._ "They look just like you, baby."

"Sven's going to grow up looking like you, though, if the alternate reality has anything to say about it," Keith says playfully. "And Calypso's going to have your eyes, I just know it."

"But everything else is pure Keith."

Right now, they look more or less identical, aside from Calypso having curlier hair. Their eyes are still blue, Galra adult eye colors don't come in for another few weeks. But Shiro's never seen any children more beautiful.

"We made them."

"I know." Keith smiles tearfully. "They're perfect. I want to give them the world, they're going to have everything I never did growing up." Neither of them will die anytime soon, there's no more war for either of them to fight, they'll grow up surrounded by love and family and peace.

Keith cuddles more against Shiro, sniffling, and a few happy tears escape Shiro's eyes as he holds him.

_We made life._


End file.
